


Captain of the Ship

by thequeernessofsupers (CharlemagneGryffis)



Series: It's Only a Weeks Worth of Astra and Alex Awesomeness [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Brave One, F/F, General Danvers Week, General Danvers Week DAY TWO, Professor Astra In-Ze, Useless Lesbians, general danvers, stereotypical gay girls wear leather jackets combat boots and ride motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/thequeernessofsupers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Danvers Week: Day 2 – Teacher AU. Or, the one where Lucy is Captain of the ship and gets Alex a date with the hot lecturer. (inspired by the Useless Lesbian story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain of the Ship

General Danvers Week: Day 2 – Teacher AU

-

“I didn’t know it was possible for someone to have a crush on their childhood friend’s mom’s twin sister,” Alex stated dumbly as she stared at Professor Astra In-Ze from her place on the podium below, back to the class. Beside her, Vasquez choked on her soda, while Lucy let out a half-squeal, half-scream as Alex’s eyes wandered to her butt.

“Finally!” Lucy hit her on the arm. Unfortunately, she attracted Professor In-Ze’s attention.

“Major Lane, you promised to be quiet while you sat in on my lecture today.”

Lucy put on a fake contrite expression, “Sorry, teach. Alex just finally realised she’s in love with y-” Alex tackled Lucy off the chair, onto the floor, hand slapping over her mouth.

“Lucinda Afareen Lane, if you so much as breathe another _word-_ ”

“Miss Danvers!” Professor In-Ze interrupted, hurrying up the stairs to where they were. “Get off Major Lane – her father will have my head if you damage her.” Alex growled once more at Lucy, who smirked like the Cheshire Cat, before getting off her, crossing her arms in an attempt not to _strangle_ her newest best friend. Lucy stood, brushing herself off smugly, before Professor In-Ze cleared her throat. Alex turned her head to attention – only for her eyes to find themselves glued to Professor In-Ze’s chest, a button having popped on her journey up into the lecture hall, revealing even more skin than it had before, _and_ teasing the emerald lace edge of her bra.

“Miss Danvers,” Professor In-Ze started speaking, admonishing her for her behaviour – but quite honestly, Alex wasn’t listening, watching her chest rise and fall with a growing heat in her abdomen. “Miss Danvers, are you even listening?”

Beside her, Lucy cackled, before Max from the row behind rolled his eyes and got up, pausing his game to hit her over her head with his tablet.

“Danvers, you useless lesbian, pay attention to her face rather than her breasts.” Alex flushed, snickers coming from all over the room. Professor In-Ze raised an eyebrow, eyeing her sceptically.

“You’re a brave one…though now I have to worry over whether you’re attracted to Kara’s mother, too, given our nature as twins, Alexandra.”

Alex shook her head rapidly, looking _anywhere_ but Professor In-Ze as she replied in a high voice. “I’m not. Trust me. You might be identical, but you’re way hotter.”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

“You really should,” Lucy interjected, practically bouncing where she stood. “Alex is usually very ‘meh’ about everyone, no matter what they look like. _You’re_ special, or maybe she’s just calling you beautiful because she’s in love wi- ow! What was that for, Alex?” She whined, rubbing her shoulder. Alex glared. With venom. Face bright with colour, she glanced to Professor In-Ze, only to see wonder on her face as she looked at Alex.

“Dinner,” the older woman said suddenly. “Eight o’clock, at Argo City Pizzeria.” Alex stared, baffled, while her fellow students started gossiping.

“She asked her out!”

“The teach asked Danvers on a _date!_ ”

“I’m _so_ putting this on my Instagram!”

“Good thing this is a one-off lecture.”

Alex, meanwhile, gaped, mouth opening and shutting over and over again, Professor In-Ze becoming increasingly awkward as the seconds passed. Lucy and Vasquez shared a look before Lucy reached up, almost not reaching, to shut Alex’s jaw and hold her head, moving it into a nod as Vasquez imitated Alex’s voice.

“Yes, I’d love to go on a date with you, Astra. I’ll pick you up. Wear that leather jacket that you came in wearing that caused me to stare at you like the useless lesbian I am and jeans and combat boots, cause I’ll take you on my motorbike and we’ll be beautiful stereotypical gay girls together.”

Lucy added on, “Thank Rao I convinced Kara to go to National City U though, or this would be terribly awkward.” Letting go of Alex’s face, the twenty-five year old squeaked, before spluttering continuously, gesturing to Astra wildly as she looked at Lucy with wide yes. Lucy grabbed her wrists, forcing her to look her in the eye. “You’ll thank us some day. Trust me.”

“I’m going on a date with _Astra_ ,” Alex said faintly, “You got me a date with _Astra_. Oh my god, what am I going to wear?!”

“Jeans and combat boots? And a leather jacket?” Professor In-Ze prodded. Alex looked to her, face full of terror. Professor In-Ze grinned. “Live up to your name, _brave one_.”


End file.
